falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mass Fusion containment shed
(reactor level) }} The Mass Fusion containment shed is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Before the Great War, it was the site of a Mass Fusion nuclear conspiracy. Background This warehouse for Mass Fusion's stored nuclear waste that was waiting to be disposed at a site near Lake Cochituate. After the War, the waste remains, leaving the area moderately irradiated and a natural refuge for feral ghouls.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.281: "'2.13 MASS FUSION CONTAINMENT SHED''' ''Mass Fusion is the leader in the safe handling and disposal of radioactive waste. Except here the place is overrun with Feral Ghouls and spilled barrels. Check the outside balcony for a cooler (Novice). Inspect the supervisor’s terminal (Novice) to unlock the security door. Check the secure area for a toolbox (Novice) and a gate to a steamer trunk." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) This was a hazardous workplace before the War for multiple reasons. On September 13, 2077 an employee named Lester died after tripping behind the forklift. In response corporate forced the facility to post a multitude of work safety posters. Their main concern wasn't that an employee had died, it was that it set their accident free day number back.Mass Fusion containment shed terminal entries; supervisor's terminal, 7/13 This had a horrible effect on the morale of the other employees, such as his supervisor. Already a dejected individual, this supervisor truly had their hope drained from them. After years of dealing with the corrupt, self absorbed fools, the supervisor developed a seething hatred for their employment and fellow managers.Mass Fusion containment shed terminal entries; supervisor's terminal, 8/04 On October 22, 2077 a hazardous material inspector stopped in unannounced to check their operation. The supervisor informed their direct superior, Mr. Feld, who told the supervisor that if he caught on with their illegal dumping scheme, they would need to kill him. They attempted to kill the inspector and stuffed him into the pipe they were using to dispose of the nuclear waste into Lake Quannapowitt.The site as it is in Fallout 4. The pipe flows north. Already complicit in the illegal dumping, they were now also complicit in conspiracy to commit murder.Mass Fusion containment shed terminal enries; supervisor's terminal, 8/22 Layout The interior is a warehouse storing many barrels of radioactive material, as such irradiating the entire building. It contains glowing radroaches and feral ghouls. In the top floor room is the supervisor's terminal, containing personal entries and the lock control for the security gate at the rear of the first floor. A floor hatch is located behind the barrels next to the conveyor belt, directly opposite the generator which leads to the reactor room. In the center of the reactor room, there is a generator with a switch affixed to the farthest side. Notable loot * A fusion core on the generator behind the security gate. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox is located in the subterranean area on the desk next to a broken terminal. Notes The generator in the subterranean chamber is powering the automated radio alarm signal, picked up by radio tower 3SM-U81. Deactivating the generator will stop the signal broadcast. * Although the automated radio alarm must be deactivated by the generator at the reactor level, there is a ham radio hidden beyond the wall to the west. It can be seen and used only through console command . Appearances The Mass Fusion containment shed appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes On the southwest corner of the rooftop is corpse of a raider lying supine in front of a kneeling, deactivated synth. The setup alludes to the 'Tears in rain' scene at the end of the film Blade Runner. Bugs * Flipping the circuit breaker in the sub-level will sometimes fail to disable the automated radio alarm. A workaround is to return to radio tower 3SM-U81 and re-extend the satellites, then return to the containment shed to flip the breaker again. The warning klaxons in the sub-level can de-sync with the radio signal if the klaxons are turned off before resetting the radio tower. * Both of the ghouls that are hidden in the radioactive waste in the middle of the warehouse can not be looted directly. A workaround is to order one's companion to search the corpses. On PC, one can open the developer's console, click on the ghoul, and enter the command as another workaround. Gallery FO4_Mass_Fusion_Containment_Shed1.png|Interior main level FO4_Mass_Fusion_COntainment_Shed2.png|Seating area FO4_Mass_Fusion_Containment_Shed3.png|Supervisor's office FO4_Mass_Fusion_Containment_Shed4.png|Storage room FO4_Mass_Fusion_Containment_Shed5.png|Reactor level Ham_radio_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed.png|Hidden ham radio, only reachable through console commands FO4_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed1.jpg|Switch disabling the alarm FO4_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed2.jpg|Radroaches FO4_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed3.jpg|Wicked Shipping trailer FO4_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed4.jpg|Drugs trader sitting at a fire FO4_Mass_Fusion_containment_shed5.jpg|''Blade Runner'' final scene reference Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Mass Fusion containment shed ru:Склад «Масс фьюжн» uk:Склад «Мас ф'южн»